Un error lo puede tener cualquiera
by Camuncha
Summary: Es solo una pequeña historia con humor, no es para ofender a nadie. Como sería el primer fin de semana juntos en New York para Kurt y Blaine luego de volver como pareja.


Desde su reciente compromiso todo había salido bien. Habían compartido una cena romántica perfecta, habían ido al baile juntos, ambas familias se habían juntado, no había salido el tema del engaño en ningún momento. Todo iba bien. Iba todo tan bien que habían decidido pasar un fin de semana en New York, su primera noche juntos en la maravillosa ciudad no había salido como lo esperaban así que esta sería la revancha, sería su primera noche juntos en su regreso como pareja. Su primera noche juntos después de varios meses, su segunda primera vez, algo un poco cursi pero ellos así lo veía.

Kurt sabía que Santana y Rachel llegaban agotadas de su nuevo trabajo así que era seguro que no iban a molestar. Se pondrían tapones para los oídos o escucharían música, pero no lo molestarían a él. Ya que el departamento no les ofrecía la intimidad esperada ellos se la rebuscaban de esa forma.

Habían pasado todo el día perfectamente, sin nada que lo arruinara. Era un día soñado. Habían recorrido los lugares típicos de "La Gran Manzana". Había sido un día agotador, pero hermoso.

Decidieron comprar una pizza para cenar y ambas chicas los acompañaron.

Luego de cenar ellos comenzaron a levantar todas las cosas mientras Rachel y Santana se hundían cada una en sus respectivas camas.

Cuando todo quedo en silencio ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó a su cama. Ambos estaban ansiosos por el momento, comenzaron a besarse lentamente, aunque pasado el tiempo la temperatura comenzó a elevarse y la ropa a sobrar.

Se repartieron besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, no había una zona de ellos que no hubiera sido marcada. Ya no había ropa de por medio que molestara, solo existían ellos, piel contra piel. El vaivén era cada vez mas rápido. Kurt clavó fuertemente sus dedos en los hombros de Blaine, mientras que éste se aferraba a la cintura del castaño.

Kurt apretó los dientes cuando sintió que estaba cerca, mientras que Blaine aceleraba cada vez mas el ritmo. Era todo muy caliente, muy rápido, muy desesperado. La cama estaba golpeando contra la pared, ya no importaba que los escucharan.

Y justo cuando ambos estaban al borde del climax Kurt gritó fuerte mientras le clavaba las uñas al morocho.

Blaine se detuvo al instante, Kurt relajó el agarre y abrió enormemente los ojos, se había puesto totalmente colorado. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sin saber que decir. Un silencio horriblemente incómodo que fue cortado al instante por las risas histéricas de Santana primero y luego de Rachel.

Kurt cada vez mas colorado logró empujar a Blaine de encima suyo y correr hacia el baño. Mientras tanto el otro se levanto de donde había aterrizado, se colocó su ropa interior y se metió debajo de las sábanas para intentar dormir, si es que las risas de fondo lo dejaban. Media hora mas tarde el castaño también se metía debajo de las sábanas, dándole la espalda al morocho. Parece que New York no era una ciudad mágica para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente todo era muy incomodo, entre que ni Kurt ni Blaine levantaban la vista de sus platos y a eso sumado que Rachel y Santana se miraban y reían casi en sus caras.

Luego de estar unos minutos en silencio fue la latina quien cortó ese aire tenso.

- Okay, ya me aburrió todo esto. No tengo tanta paciencia, así que ambos maduren y levanten sus caras del plato- los chicos le hicieron caso y tímidamente se miraron a los ojos, se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y se tomaron la mano- ¿Lo ven? No fue tan difícil. Ahora quiero desayunar en paz, así que _Adam _por favor pásame la leche- Rachel casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo, Blaine se puso blanco y Kurt la miró con su mirada asesina- Ay! Lo siento- dijo fingiendo vergüenza- bueno chicos, un error lo puede tener cualquiera.

Se me ocurrió el otro día y me dio gracia, no es para molestar a ningún fanático/a, solo un poco de humor.


End file.
